1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to A-C power supplies for supplying power to audio signal generating and transmission equipment in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for providing a low and stable, i.e. resistive, impedance A-C power source with respect to frequencies above 60 Hz for such equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain audio equipment is sensitive to high frequency noise induced fluctuations in the impedance of a conventional 60 Hz power source providing power to the equipment. This sensitivity can adversely affect the quality of the audio signals being propagated in the equipment.